Équipe
Traduit de '''Party' 'Vous cherchez à rejoindre une Équipe ? Jetez donc un œil à L'Archerie. '(en anglais)Party Wanted (Looking for Group), ou Party Wanted International.'' Les Équipes '''sont constituées de joueurs et joueuses qui se regroupent et peuvent suivre leurs progrès respectifs. Il n'est possible de faire partie que d'une équipe à la fois. Les personnages peuvent au choix créer une nouvelle équipe ou en rejoindre une équipe existante en acceptant une invitation. Une fois au sein de l'équipe, chaque membre peut voir l'avatar des autres dans la bannière supérieure de la page. Les membres d'une équipe peuvent aussi communiquer dans un ''chat ''spécifique à celle-ci (accessible dans la section Équipe de l'onglet Social), de même que créer des défis réservés à l'équipe. Bien qu'elles aient été créées dans une optique sociale et de responsabilisation, les équipes font aussi partie intégrante du système de quête d'Habitica. Il est nécessaire de faire partie d'une équipe pour lancer ou participer à une quête, quand bien même cette équipe ne compte qu'un seul membre. Il n'y a pas de niveau requis pour créer ou rejoindre une équipe, vous pouvez donc participer dès lors que vous le souhaitez. Rejoindre une Équipe Si vous souhaitez rejoindre une équipe, la première étape est d'en trouver une. Si vous n'avez pas déjà quelqu'un prêt à créer une équipe avec vous, le meilleur endroit pour tenter de former une troupe est The Archery (en anglais). Vous pouvez aussi trouver des équipes existantes faisant leur promotion dans The Armory (en anglais). Enfin, vous pouvez aussi demander dans les guildes dont vous faites partie s'il y a des équipes qui acceptent de nouveaux membres. Une fois que vous avez trouvé votre futur foyer, vous aurez besoin de fournir votre ID d'utilisateur : #Rendez-vous dans le menu Paramètres . #Sélectionnez API. #Copiez le code extrêmement long qui se trouve dans la boite "ID d'utilisateur" et envoyez-le au chef du groupe. #Lorsque vous recevrez une invitation, une petite bannière apparaîtra dans l'onglet Équipe, indiquant que vous ne faites pas partie d'une équipe. Cette bannière affichera aussi votre invitation dans l'équipe, que vous pourrez accepter ou refuser. Créer une Équipe Créer votre propre équipe ne requiert que trois simples étapes : #Cliquez sur l'onglet Social dans la barre d'outils puis sur l'onglet Équipe (lien direct). #Donnez un nom et une description à votre équipe. #Cliquez sur le bouton "Créer". Chef d'Équipe Vous prenez alors la tête de l'équipe. Dans la liste des membres de l'équipe, votre nom apparaît dans un fond bleu. Les chefs d'équipe disposent d'options de gestion de leur équipe. Ils sont les seuls qui peuvent renvoyer un membre, changer le nom de l'équipe, sa description ou poster des annonces sur la page de l'équipe. Ils peuvent aussi décider d'empêcher les autres membres de l'équipe de créer des défis au sein de l'équipe. Si le ou la chef d'équipe décide de quitter celle-ci, un autre membre de l'équipe en prend la tête. Il y a des chances pour qu'il s'agisse du second plus ancien membre de l'équipe, mais ce n'est pas garanti. Si cette personne ne veut pas être chef d'équipe, elle peut modifier la liste des membres et choisir un nouveau chef. Si le chef de votre équipe est devenu inactif, il n'y a actuellement aucun moyen de prendre les commandes d'une équipe hors des mains d'un joueur ou joueuse absent•e. Votre meilleure option est de contacter le chef d'équipe par messagerie privée et de lui demander de transférer son statut de chef à un autre membre. Au cas où cela échoue, vous pouvez collecter les IDs d'utilisateur•trice de tous les membres de l'équipe, pousser tout le monde à quitter le groupe, et commencer une nouvelle équipe avec le même nom. Personnalisation d'une Équipe Cela fonctionne très similairement à la personnalisation d'une Guilde - Vous pouvez aller lire la description directement là-bas en suivant le lien si vous voulez en savoir plus. Ajouter des Membres à votre Équipe Dans une équipe normale, tous les membres de l'équipe peuvent inviter de nouvelles personnes à rejoindre celle-ci. Néanmoins, si le chef d'équipe a actualisé l'équipe pour que celle-ci profite d'une Offre de Groupe payée, seul le chef peut inviter de nouveaux membres (cela s'explique par la raison que le chef paie une certaine quantité d'argent réel chaque mois pour chaque membre de l'équipe, et doit donc avoir un contrôle total sur le nombre de membres). Si l'équipe a 30 membres (ou plus), vous n'avez pas la possibilité d'inviter plus de membres dans le groupe. Référez vous à Taille de l'Équipe pour plus d'informations. Pour inviter une nouvelle personne sur le site web, rendez-vous dans l'onglet Équipe et cliquez sur le bouton "Inviter des amis" dans la colonne de gauche. Sur l'application mobile iOS, rendez-vous à "Équipe" dans la section "Social" du Menu. Appuyez le bouton "Membres" et après appuyez sur le bouton "Inviter" dans le coin supérieur droit de l'écran. Sur l'application mobile pour Android, rendez-vous à "Équipe" dans la section "Social" du Menu, après appuyez sur le bouton de débordement (l'icône avec 3 points) et sélectionnez l'option "Inviter des Amis". La boîte de dialogue "Invite Friends" apparaîtra alors. Deux choix s'offrent à vous suivant que la personne que vous voulez inviter est déjà inscrite ou non. '''Si le futur membre utilise déjà Habitica, remplissez la moitié supérieure de la boîte. #Demandez au futur membre son ID d'utilisateur, visible dans le menu Paramètres (le bouton en forme de rouage), API. #Entrez l'ID d'utilisateur dans le champ correspondant. #Cliquez sur "Invite Existing User". 150px|right|thumb|Page d'invitation de membres sur iOS Alternativement, si vous utilisez les application iOS ou Android, vous pouvez scanner le code QR sur l'application et/ou la page d'options API de la personne que vous voulez inviter si vous vous trouvez dans le même espace physique que celle-ci, ou elle peut vous envoyer par email une capture d'écran de son code QR. Dans tous les cas, le nouveau membre d'équipe est obligé d'aller sur le site web pour pouvoir accepter l'invitation. Si le futur membre n'utilise pas encore Habitica, remplissez la moitié inférieure de la boîte. #Sur le site ou l'application Android, rendez-vous sur l'onglet de gauche de la boîte de dialogue d'invitation d'amis. Sur iOS, assurez-vous que le type d'invitation est réglé sur "Email". #Entrez le nom et l'email de la personne dans les champs correspondants. Vous pouvez inviter plusieurs personnes à la fois, cliquez simplement sur le bouton + pour ajouter une nouvelle ligne à la liste. #Si le nom par lequel ils vous connaissent n'est pas votre identifiant Habitica, changez-le dans le champ où apparaît votre identifiant. #Cliquez sur "Invite New User(s)". Prévenez vos ami·e·s de l'arrivée d'un mail de 'messengers@habitica.com'. 'Hi (son nom)! (votre nom) would like you to join their party on Habitica, a game to help you improve your real-life habits! Together, you can keep each other accountable for your goals while battling monsters and leveling up your avatars. It doesn’t matter if you’re flossing more or finishing that big assignment – either way, you’ll be earning gold, hatching pets, and unlocking weapons! What are you waiting for? Come adventure at (votre nom)’s side!' #Il ne leur reste qu'à cliquer sur le lien pour s'inscrire sur Habitica, et rejoindre automatiquement votre équipe. Lorsque vous invitez une personne dans votre équipe et que celle-ci accepte l'invitation, vous recevez une copie du parchemin de quête Le Basi-Liste. Inviter le bot WikiFAQ Si vous souhaitez avoir une équipe solo, mais quand même posséder la quête Le Basi-Liste, reçue à l'invitation de quelqu'un dans votre équipe, vous pouvez inviter le bot WikiFAQ à votre équipe. WikiFAQ_Bot acceptera votre invitation automatiquement et quittera par après, vous donnant accès au parchemin de quête tout en maintenant une équipe dont vous êtes le seul membre. Notez que vous pouvez créer une équipe solo sans inviter le bot, simplement en créant une équipe et en invitant personne; cette procédure n'est d'utilité que pour obtenir la quête le Basi-Liste. L'ID d'utilisateur•trice (UID) de WikiFAQ_Bot est : 29bfa638-cb88-40e8-a0d0-48f455e7b2bd. Interagir avec votre Équipe Cliquez sur les avatars des membres de votre équipe vous permet de voir comment ils s'en sortent d'un jour à l'autre, et vice versa. Cela amène souvent une (amicale) pression de groupe vous poussant à agir ensemble (la responsabilisation en partenariat, tout l'intérêt d'Habitica !). Vous pouvez aussi participer à des quêtes en équipe. Messagerie Votre équipe dispose d'un espace de messagerie privé, dans lequel les membres peuvent discuter entre eux. La messagerie affiche également les informations concernant l'usage de compétences et les événements de quête. Défis d'Équipe Votre équipe peut organiser une large variété de défis. Les défis propres à votre équipe apparaissent dans la barre latérale gauche de la page de l'équipe, sous sa description. Cliquer sur un défi vous redirige vers la page des défis, où vous pouvez en apprendre plus sur celui-ci et éventuellement y participer. Pour plus d'informations sur les défis et la manière de les gérer, rendez-vous sur la page des Défis. Quêtes Les quêtes permettent aux membres d'une équipe de travailler de concert et leur donne une motivation supplémentaire pour achever leurs tâches À Faire, Quotidiennes et leurs Habitudes. La quête à laquelle l'équipe participe apparaît dans la barre latérale gauche de la page de l'équipe, juste au-dessus de sa description. Si une quête est déjà en cours lorsque vous rejoignez une équipe, vous devez attendre que celle-ci soit achevée avant de pouvoir apporter votre aide à l'équipe (lors de la quête suivante). Attention : Lors des quêtes de boss, il est parfaitement possible qu'un membre de l'équipe se tue ainsi que les autres membres en laissant des Quotidiennes non-complétées au moment du cron, en particulier si ce membre s'absente plusieurs jours... (Lisez les détails du fonctionnement du cron pour comprendre). Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une fantastique motivation (le remords est une chose puissante) gardez à l'esprit qu'il est possible que vous décrochiez un Jour Parfait de votre côté et mourriez tout de même. Il est toujours utile d'avoir assez d'or en réserve pour vous soigner avec des potions si nécessaire. L'impact d'un membre de l'équipe lors d'une quête (objets collectés, dommages infligés aux boss, dommages infligés à l'équipe par les boss) est uniquement calculé au cron. Une compétence utilisée par un personnage et apportant des bonus à l'équipe est à l'inverse directement affichée dans la messagerie, et appliqué à un membre jusqu'au cron suivant du membre qui a reçu le buff (...synchronisez vos cron !). Tant que vous êtes dans une équipe, il est toujours de possible de compléter des quêtes en solo si les autres membres du groupes préfèrent faire une pause sur les quêtes. Vous pouvez envoyer l'invitation à la quête sachant qu'en tant que lanceur de quête vous l'acceptez automatiquement. Il ne vous reste qu'à cliquer sur le bouton Commencer la quête sans attendre les autres membres (...puisqu'ils font une pause !). MAIS gardez à l'esprit que l'équipe ne pourra lancer de nouvelles quêtes que lorsque VOUS aurez achevé votre quête solo. S'envoyer des Cartes de l'un à l'autre Les Cartes permettent aux membres de l'équipe de se saluer entre eux, montrer de la gratitude l'un à l'autre et envoyer des messages pré-déterminés de fêtes mutuellement pendant les périodes de fêtes. Elles ont rajouté une incitation aux joueurs à rester actifs et motivés. Les Cartes peuvent être achetées depuis le Marché pour 10 pièces d'Or, et sont envoyées en cliquant sur l'avatar d'un membre de l'équipe dans l'en-tête. Envoyer ou recevoir des cartes accorde un badge de Succès. Objets de Transformation Semblable à l'envoi de cartes, les membres d'une équipe peuvent acheter et utiliser certains objets sur les uns ou les autres, comme les Graines Brillantes ou les Boules de Neige, pour accorder un badge de succès et pour produire un effet cosmétique sur le•la joueur•euse sélectionné•e. Les objets sont disponibles seulement pour une période de temps limitée, mais ne disparaîtront pas de l'inventaire d'un•e joueur•euse une fois acheté. Les objets de transformation peuvent être trouvés dans la Boutique Saisonnière. Garder les Équipes Motivées Au fil du temps, les membres de l'équipe peuvent voir leur motivation baisser ou être victimes d'un burnout. En plus des défis et des quêtes, il existe un certain nombre d'astuces pour garder les membres de votre équipe intéressés, investis et motivés. Ordre des membres de l'équipe dans l'en-tête Vous pouvez utiliser l'option de l' « Organisation de la liste des Membres » pour contrôler comment les membres de l'équipe sont ordonnés dans l'Entête. Il existe sept types d'ordres, ainsi que l'option d'organiser en ordre croissant ou décroissant, pour un total de 14 différents ordres. Notez que pour les équipes de plus de 30 joueurs ou joueuses, l'en-tête du site ne montrera que 30 membres de l'équipe. Additionnellement, aucune des options d'organisation de la liste des membres causera un set différent de joueurs ou joueuses d'apparaître dans l'en-tête. Bien que les équipes soient maintenant limitées à 30 membres, le changement ne s'applique pas aux équipes qui avaient déjà plus de 30 membres auparavant ce qui fait que de si grandes équipes existent encore. Consultez Taille de l'Équipe pour plus d'informations sur les effets de larges groupes. Compatibilité de l'Équipe Lorsque vous choisissez une équipe, il peut être utile de discuter de la fréquence à laquelle vous utilisez le site, parlez aux autres membres et si vous envisagez de faire des quêtes. Les équipes très productives ont souvent des objectifs communs qu'ils atteignent plus facilement ensemble (on peut prendre comme exemple les familles, les étudiants, et les personnes travaillant sur Habitica). Il est avisé de discuter de la manière dont vous restez en contact en dehors du jeu, dans la mesure où cela améliore la responsabilisation et peut aussi être utile lorsqu'un membre devient silencieux ou inactif. Expérience Vous pouvez choisir de prendre en considération le niveau des personnages, mais notez qu'il n'est pas indispensable de jouer avec des personnages du même niveau. Les joueurs et joueuses de niveaux similaires peuvent ressentir une certaine satisfaction à contribuer de façon égale aux challenges, cependant, plus l'expérience des différents membres du groupe est variée, plus celui-ci est susceptible de rassembler des personnages de classes différentes, chacune d'elles apportant son lot de compétences uniques à l'équipe. Taille de l'Équipe À partir du 11 avril 2017, la taille de l'équipe a été fixée à maximum 30 membres (précédemment, il n'y avait aucune limite dans la taille d'une équipe; la limite a été appliquée pour empêcher des bogues d'affecter les larges groupes, ainsi que pour améliorer la performance du site dans l'ensemble). La taille minimum d'une équipe est de un, dans laquelle un•e joueur•euse crée une équipe vide comptant seulement lui-même ou elle-même. Notez que, en attendant de futurs développements, avoir plus d'une douzaine de membres dans une équipe peut créer des problèmes de performance du navigateur web. Les équipes avec plus de 30 membres (fondées avant l'établissement de la limite maximale) peuvent garder leurs membres, mais elles ne peuvent pas inviter des membres supplémentaires, et ce jusqu'à ce que le total des membres soit en dessous de 30. Idéalement, vous pouvez choisir d'avoir une équipe suffisamment réduite pour suivre les progrès de chacun tout en restant motivés et amicaux, mais suffisamment peuplée pour que vous puissiez affronter des défis avec succès. Les créateurs ont indiqué que les équipes de six personnes sont idéales pour se lancer dans les quêtes, et que la taille des équipes aura sans doute une limite à l'avenir pour maintenir la difficulté des défis. Comme mentionné précédemment, seulement 30 membres de l'équipe sont affichés dans l'en-tête du site web. Pour les équipes de plus de 30 membres, les mêmes 30 membres seront toujours affichés quel que soit l'ordre des membres du groupe dans l'Entête. Cela résulte en l'impossibilité de jeter des Buffs de transformation ou d'envoyer des Cartes à certains membres de l'équipe depuis le site (il est possible de le faire à travers Outil d'affichage des données sur les Équipes et les Guildes). Néanmoins, les Compétences qui affectent l'équipe (i.e., les buffs ainsi que Bénédiction et Poussée Éthérée) s'appliqueront toujours sur tous les membres de l'équipe. Par ailleurs, une large équipe peut paradoxalement rendre Habitica en même temps plus simple et plus dangereux à jouer. D'une part, les dommages combinés au boss d'une large équipe signifie que les Quêtes de boss prennent rarement plus de quelques jours pour être complétées. Similairement, même les plus longues Quêtes de Collecte peuvent être complétées rapidement. Finalement, une large équipe active veut dire beaucoup de buffs qui à son tour mène à un taux considérablement élevé de Butins, d'Or et de Points d'Expérience. Mais d'une autre part, une large équipe augmente les chances de Quotidiennes manquées à l'intérieur de l'équipe, ce qui augmente votre chance de perte de points de santés et de Morts pendant une quête de Boss. Classes Les quêtes font partie intégrante du système d'équipe. Les équipes équilibrées qui disposent de plusieurs classes sont tout particulièrement à même de compléter des quêtes avec succès. Chaque classe dispose de différentes compétences qui peuvent améliorer les capacités de l'équipe de différentes façons : * Les Guerriers peuvent augmenter la capacité de l'équipe à infliger des dommages (en augmentant la Force) ou à résister à ceux-ci (en augmentant la Constitution) * Les Mages peuvent augmenter les Points de Mana des membres de l'équipe et leur gain d'expérience (en augmentant l'Intelligence) ainsi que leur rendre directement de la Mana * Les Guérisseurs peuvent maintenir leur équipe en vie en rendant ses membres plus résistants aux dommages (en augmentant la Constitution de façon plus importante que les Guerriers) ou en soignant directement ceux-ci. * Les Voleurs disposent de compétences augmentant les récompenses en or des membres de l'équipe ainsi que leurs chances de trouver des butins classiques ou de quêtes (en augmentant la Perception) Il est important de noter que seules les classes de Guerrier et de Mage possèdent des compétences qui infligent des dommages additionnels directement aux boss de quête. Les Guérisseurs et les Voleurs ont des dégâts limités aux tâches Quotidiennes et À Faire qu'ils complètent durant la journée, ce qui peut faire apparaître des différences visibles entres les dommages infligés aux boss de quête par chaque membre du groupe. Les Guérisseurs se révèlent particulièrement utiles au sein des grandes équipes, dans lesquelles les dommages reçus par les membres de l'équipe peuvent être importants du fait de la multiplicité des sources potentielles. Il est possible qu'ils se sentent moins utiles dans les équipes où tout le monde est assidu dans la réalisation des tâches et où peu voire pas de dommages sont infligés aux personnages. De la même façon, les Voleurs lançant Outils de Travail fournissent le meilleur bonus d'équipe pendant les quêtes de collecte, mais toutes les quêtes de boss sont basées sur les dommages. Gardez cependant en tête que ce bonus augmente aussi le gain d'or de tous les membres de l'équipe et les chances de trouver un butin, quel que soit le type de quête. Localisation Bien que les membres d'une équipe puissent être originaires de n'importe quel pays du monde, vous souhaiterez peut-être rejoindre ou créer un groupe partageant les mêmes fuseaux horaires. Lorsqu'un membre de l'équipe utilise une compétence qui augmente les caractéristiques de l'équipe entière, le bonus ne dure que jusqu'à la réinitialisation quotidienne du personnage, au cron. Par exemple, Mirko Vosk à Sydney en Australie lance Outils de Travail à 5h15 du matin, ce qui augmente la Perception des membres de son équipe. Son équipière, Emmara Tandris, vit quant à elle à Mumbai, en Inde, et après la réinitialisation de sa journée à minuit (seulement 15 minutes après le sort de Mirko Vosk), elle se connecte à Habitica en déclenchant son cron, ce qui supprime le bonus de Mirko Vosk. Quitter une Équipe Sous la partie indiquée "Membres" apparaît un bouton rouge marqué "Quitter". Cliquez sur celui-ci si vous souhaitez quitter l'équipe. Vous devez alors confirmer en cliquant dans le petit menu qui apparaît sous le bouton. Si vous avez créé une équipe solo et que vous voulez la quitter pour rejoindre une plus grande équipe, celle que vous avez créée perdure, même sans personne dedans. (Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez en réutiliser le nom pour une future équipe, chaque équipe ayant un identifiant unique qui lui est propre sans lien avec son nom). Tous les défis privés que vous avez créé au sein de l'équipe, par exemple les tâches mensuelles, restent accessibles dans la section Défis en utilisant le filtre approprié. en:Party Catégorie:Communauté Catégorie:Système de classe Catégorie:Social Catégorie:Mécaniques Catégorie:Défis Catégorie:Bug